


Finding Warmth

by Woofemus



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: Just because Medusa hasn't seen Athena for a while doesn't mean she's going to go looking for her!Maybe.
Relationships: Athena/Medusa (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Finding Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> googling snakes in sweaters was a mistake

Athena is missing.

Well, not _missing_ but Medusa hasn't seen her in a while.

Not that she cares! It's just really obvious when Athena, always one for being an early rising for her training, is noticeably missing from the deck of the Grandcypher when Medusa finally makes her appearance for the day. The months approaching the end of the year means the winds and air are colder and it makes both Medusa and Medusiana loathe to move to save their warmth.

No matter what anyone says, she's _definitely_ not missing how Athena always makes sure to greet her in the morning everyday.

"Whatever, she can go do her own thing," Medusa mutters to herself, arms crossed from where she's sitting atop of Medusiana who's slithering into the nearby forest of the island they're at. "I'll find someone else to go into town with!"

… except a few days pass, Medusa still hasn't gone into town, and Athena still hasn't come to say anything to her at all.

It's _not_ bothering her (it really isn't!) but she might as well go and find out just what Athena's even been up to without her. Roaming through the deck of the Grandcypher lands her first target.

"Hey! There you are, you dumb lizard!" she calls out. Vyrn spins in place, a scowl on his dumb lizard face.

"For the last time, Snake Girl, I'm not a lizard!"

"Then stop calling me Snake Girl!" Medusa shakes her head. "Whatever! I don't have time for this. Anyway, where's Athena?"

Vyrn puts a claw on his face, thinking to himself. "Huh, now that you mentioned it, I haven't seen her anywhere. She's usually on deck training in the morning, isn't she?"

"I _know_ that," Medusa says as she crosses her arms, already feeling more than impatient. "And now she's not here. So? Where is she?"

"I don't know! I haven't seen her around either, why don't you try asking someone else?" Vyrn flies off before Medusa can grab him and shake more answers out of his slimy scales. If she had Medusiana here with her, she'd send her off to coil him back up, but Medusiana's been gone since the morning too. Most likely taking advantage of the fact that the crew is docked right now and basking somewhere on the island. Medusa should've went to join her instead.

She leans against the railing of the Grandcypher, rubbing circles on her forehead. Ugh, what a bigger mess this is getting. Who else is there for her to ask now? Maybe the Captain or Rosetta might know—

"Medusa?"

The sudden call makes Medusa yelp, spinning around on her heels to see what impudent skydweller has the _gall_ to call out for her—

"Oh, Lyria." Medusa blinks. "What do you want?"

"Vyrn just told me you were looking for Athena. I've been seeing her going into town with Korwa!" Lyria smiles. "If you want to go meet her, we can go look for her together if you want!"

Medusa stares at Lyria for a moment before the words finally sink in, and her eyes widen.

Wait… Athena? Going into town without asking Medusa if she wanted to go together? And going with _someone else?_

"Medusa? Is everything okay?" Lyria's looking at her with concern now—Medusa didn't ask for her pity!

"I… no, I…" Medusa shakes her head, trying to keep the scowl from appearing from her face. It doesn't work, judging by Lyria's sudden frown. "Never mind! I just wanted to know where she is! Bye." She leaves Lyria, hissing under her breath.

But not before she stops slightly to look over her shoulder. "Oh, uh, thanks for helping," she mumbles, and turns away before she can see the inevitable smile come over Lyria.

"Let's get lunch sometime!" Lyria calls out, and Medusa doesn't look back but she waves a hand as she continues walking away. That's another thing she'll need to do then, find a good restaurant for them to enjoy.

… hmph, maybe Athena found something with that skydweller she left with!

It isn't like Medusa really _cares_ what Athena gets up to in her free time. Even Medusa wants some time off by herself or with just only her and Medusiana too!

It definitely has nothing to do with how lonely and solitary Athena feels sometimes, or how Medusa thinks about that someone like Athena could stand in a crowd of people and just feel so alone still.

"Ugh! She can go make her own friends," Medusa mutters to herself. Athena's always been awkward at any sort of conversation outside of battle, so it's good she's getting along with others!

Except more days pass, and Medusa finds herself growing increasingly irked when there's still been zero sighting of Athena. No matter how Medusa tries, she can't seem to catch her at all. What kind of slippery prey is this?

But not only that…

Medusa frantically runs through the Grandcypher several times, just to _really_ make sure. But, now there's no doubt about it—Medusiana is missing too. Again.

Great, just great.

Medusiana's free to do her own things, of course! But...

An uncomfortable pressure starts to squeeze down in her chest when she realizes she's alone again. Oh, no, not t _his_ , she hates this feeling. When she gets like this, she likes to go hang around Medusiana and sing to her. But Medusiana isn't even here, and… and…

Argh!

Medusa stalks through the halls of the Grandcypher, one destination in mind. She's going to get to the bottom of this dumb business, once and for all!

Arriving in front of a cabin that's only decorated with a simple name tag on it, Medusa stares at it. Did she _really_ have to resort to this? Something like this seems… too direct.

But when she remembers all of her earlier irritation, Medusa narrows her eyes and knocks on the door.

… nothing answers her. Frowning, Medusa knocks on it again. Once more, no answer.

Did she go out? Or is she asleep? Why is Medusa's timing always so bad? Should she come back later?

_"You are free to come into my room, if you wish."_

Just… just a peek then! That's all she'll do. Just to make sure Athena isn't doing something like trying to avoid her—not that someone like Athena would actually _do_ something like that, but.

Gulping slightly, Medusa places a hand on the knob. Ugh, what is she even doing? It'll just be a quick thing, she's making this a bigger deal than it has to be. Pushing aside the rest of her hesitation, she opens the door.

First off, Athena _isn't_ in her room.

But Glafkos is, and he makes his presence known as much as possible by flying right in right of her face and hooting loudly.

"H-hey! Shut up, you dumb bird—be quiet!" Medusa tries to swat him away as she pushes through and closes the door behind her. "Stop! Stop making so much noise!"

Glafkos suddenly stops and tilts his head at her, as if seemingly recognizing her now. He does finally stop hooting, and goes back to his perch as if nothing happened at all. Medusa scowls at him.

"Where's your master, dumb bird?"

Glafkos coos but says nothing else. Not that Medusa can understand him anyway. She rolls her eyes, not even sure why she's tried. "Well, if you see your dumb master, tell her she's a big idiot," Medusa tells him.

Glafkos peeks open an eye at her before he closes it, hooting softly. It makes her think he's laughing at her.

Dumb bird, she thinks. There's better things for her to do!

Like… now that she's seen Athena isn't in her room, she should leave and go find her elsewhere. That definitely should be what she should do, not stay in here.

There's a spot of sunlight coming in from the window that shines on the bed. Medusa immediately sits on it, letting its warmth wash over her. It feels so nice sitting in this spot that she nearly forgets where she is until she hears a hoot again.

The sound of wings fluttering fills the air and before Medusa knows it, Glafkos is on the bed, tilting his head up at her. She scowls at him, baring her fangs. He's not even fazed, still tilting his head all around as he stares at her.

"What do you want, are you feeling lonely too, huh?" she says to him.

… too?

Medusa widens her eyes. No, no, no—no! Medusa is _not_ feeling lonely in any way! Athena can go off and do her own dumb things! Medusa's got better things to do! Like… like…

She falls down onto the covers, wrinkling her nose. Her eyes roam around, taking in the sparsity of the room, save for a small chest on a table. Something's hanging outside of it, and when Medusa squints, she can make out… thread? Fabric? Hm, that's interesting. She didn't think Athena would be interested in such soft material.

Other than that, though, there isn't much else in the room that catches Medusa's attention.

… now she's bored again. Glafkos looks down at her from where he's standing, head tilting all around. She wants to tell him to go away, but something about his presence, as much as she doesn't want to admit it, is comforting to her right now. Maybe she won't think about eating him then.

Holding her breath for half a second, Medusa tentatively flicks her tongue in the air. She can pick apart the smell of metal, of soot and char, of fire, scents that cling so naturally to a primal beast like Athena. Underneath that though, there's something more unique that belongs only to Athena… along with the undertaste of owl. As if able to sense her thoughts, Glafkos makes a show of taking a purposeful step away from her.

Dumb bird, she thinks again as she hisses at him. He doesn't even bother giving her a hoot, only closing his eyes and seemingly going back to sleep. She should just eat him up right now, dangle him in front of Medusiana! That's what she should do, to this dumb owl that won't even show her respect.

She huffs angrily instead, pouting. Glafkos walks closer to her again and perches himself near her, his eyes closing as he coos. Medusa frowns at him but doesn't do anything else. If he's feeling lonely and wants to be near someone… she'll allow it just this once.

Medusa should leave. It wouldn't look good if she got caught in here, even if Athena wouldn't mind (and she _knows_ Athena, always so selfless and far too kind for her own good, really wouldn't), but… well, she's warm right now. She doesn't have Medusiana to curl up with but Glafkos, even with his soft cooing that is definitely not the hiss of a snake and the small amount of heat emanating from his feathered body, seemingly works just fine.

With that and the sun warm on her back, Medusa closes her eyes.

And gasps awake as if only a second has gone by.

Except in that same second, she's somehow managed to find blankets around her. Actually, there's another one over her.

… wait, she's _wrapped_ in them, and she can't move any of her limbs.

"What the—"

"Oh, you're awake."

And just like something out of one of Medusa's nightmares, Athena stands over her, peering at her curiously. "Hello, Medusa. I wasn't expecting to find you inside here."

Medusa sputters. "I—I wasn't—you've got the wrong idea!"

Athena raises an eyebrow. "The wrong idea about what?"

"Me being in here!"

Athena furrows her brow. "Didn't you come in here because it is warm?" She points down at the bed. "I know the sunlight comes very strongly in my room, right here."

Medusa doesn't even know what to say, how completely far off the mark Athena is. All she can do is just stare up at her, mouth agape. But, really, saying the truth—that she came here looking for _her_ —feels far more embarrassing to say aloud instead.

And that's when she remembers she still can't _move._ "If you thought that, then why did you wrap me up in all of this?!"

"The sun was already waning by the time I returned. You've mentioned that snakes go to seek out warmth, so I only wanted to make sure you were warm enough," Athena answers plainly.

"I'm not a snake!" Medusa hisses as she sticks out her now forked tongue. Athena blinks at her.

"Ah," she only says. Medusa glowers at her but before she can ask where Athena's been for the last several days, Athena speaks again. "But it's good that you've come in. I have something to ask of you."

"... what is it?"

"I have something to give to you. It is… a bit big, though, so I'll be in the forest."

"... what?" Medusa squints at her. "What do you mean, big? And in the forest?"

"Medusiana knows the way," Athena answers simply, as it could explain away the rest of the Medusa's questions. It doesn't.

… why the forest? What is Athena planning there? Medusa doesn't understand. But what she does know right now though—

"At least get me out of the blankets first!"

"Oh."

And so, Medusa finds herself agreeing to… whatever Athena's planning. As she's said, Medusiana's brought her out to a place past the forest, to a grassy hill overlooking the trees that's… actually a really nice sight, if Medusa has to say. The sun is shining bright and warm, counteracting the slight bite of the chilly winds. Even Medusa finds herself wanting to bask on a rock somewhere. Medusiana curls up, and Medusa lays on top of her, eyes closing as she lets herself bathe in the sun.

"Medusa."

Athena arrives just a moment later. Medusa sits up—and stares.

In Athena's arms is… some sort of black fabric, something that makes Medusa think of a really long scarf. Or… something really long. Big? It's really big, and most certainly not what Medusa thought Athena was going to bring. Cloth? Fabric?

Athena finally unfurls it. The first thing Medusa notices about it is that, true to her first observation, it's _long._

Really, _really_ long, actually.

"What the heck is this?!" Medusa stares at it in horror. "Who is this even for?!" It's _certainly_ not for Medusa or… well, anyone else she can think of. Something this big and long, it could be—

Wait…

The more Medusa stares at it, the more she starts to realize… something this long… it could only fit—

Medusiana slithers over, tongue flickering in the air as she examines the sweater. Athena smiles patiently as she lifts the top of the garment, making a tunnel. "Here you go, Medusiana."

Medusa can't help but gape when she realizes what's happening. Did Athena really—did she really just—did she—

"Did you really make a sweater for Medusiana?!"

"We're nearing the colder months of the year. Should she not have something to keep her warm?" Athena asks. Meanwhile, Medusiana is slithering her way through the sweater.

"Medusiana isn't—she's not—" Medusa doesn't even know where to begin. "Medusiana isn't really a snake, you know. And she's got magic to warm her up. It isn't like she'll actually freeze."

Athena blinks. "But you get cold too." Her eyes widen. "Ah, I should make you one too—"

"N-no!"

"... no? You would not like one?" And, oh no, Medusa notices it, the subtle way Athena's expression falls slightly. "Medusiana's sweater is rougher than I expected and I did have aid from Korwa, but I swear to practice, and I'll be able to—"

Medusa growls. "T-that isn't it at all! You just…"

Why is Athena like this? Making something for her? How can she suggest something so casually without any regard as to what Medusa would think?

Medusa sighs and crosses her arms, refusing to look up at Athena as she speaks. "Fine! Do whatever you want! But I don't want to get something for free from you, so… I guess I'll learn whatever skydweller craft you're doing and make you something in return too!"

"Oh?" Athena laughs softly, the sound making Medusa's face warm for some reason. "Of course. I'd be more than happy to teach you the basics, but we can both learn from Korwa."

"Sure," Medusa mutters, her face growing warmer still. When she chances a peek up, Athena is looking at her but the corners of her eyes are crinkled, and there's a small smile on her face. Medusa quickly darts her eyes downward, hating how hot she suddenly feels, both inside and outside. When Athena looks at her like this, like the lingering warmth of a beam of sunlight—ugh, Medusa can't deal with this right now.

But now, she notices Athena's fingers, sees how littered with bandages they are. Athena notices her gaze and wiggles her fingers.

"Ah, these? Do not worry, I admit that I might have… pricked myself a few times, but Korwa and Lyria insisted on me having these just in case. They've healed, of course, but for the sake of their wellbeing, I've kept them on." And Medusa knows when Athena says a few times, she really means way more than what should be normal, but she doesn't point that out. Athena's own habit of underplaying her own efforts is a pain to deal with, sometimes.

Medusiana reappears next to her in that moment, tongue flickering in the air. She's now completely fitted through the sweater, which covers roughly the top of her neck to just a little underneath it. Considering Medusiana's size, is _a lot._

Still, Medusa's a little impressed, and touched if she has to admit it, that Athena went through so much trouble. She hesitantly reaches out, fingers curling in the fabric. It's soft, far softer than she realized. In fact, Medusa knows that if she were to nap with Medusiana, it would already feel better than laying atop Medusiana's own battle hardened scales.

"Do you like it?" Athena asks, expression pensive as she watches Medusa.

"You… it actually fits her, I'm surprised," is the first thing Medusa says.

"Ah, that. I asked Medusiana for her help. We spent a few days measuring her just to be safe."

Medusa narrows her eyes. Now that explains all those times Medusiana disappeared. "Still, you made all of this? By yourself? Where did you even put it in your room?"

"I went with Korwa to her atelier and she aided me there along with a few others of our crew." Athena looks thoughtful. "They seemed excited at the thought of a snake in a sweater. Is that a strange phenomenon?"

"I... don't know? Is that? Don't use Medusiana as a show," Medusa growls, but her irritation fades slightly as she continues to pat the sweater. "But... it's… not bad. Not bad at all, I guess. Thanks for making this for her." A snake from her hair materializes and flicks its tongue against the cloth before moving down to wiggle its body against it. Medusa glowers at it but the snake only flicks its tongue up at her.

Even though it sounds like a pain, Medusa should go thank that skydweller that helped with this too, or however many helped out too. It isn't as if Medusa _wants_ to look ungrateful.

Medusiana lets out a small hiss and turns around, her head coming close to Athena, and her tongue flicks against Athena's cheek. Athena startles but laughs slightly at the ticklish sensation, sending a confused look over at Medusa afterward.

"It means she likes it," Medusa says.

"Ah, I'm glad then," Athena murmurs, smiling as she tentatively reaches out and gives a light pat to the top of Medusiana's maw. Medusiana bobs her head as if nodding, and moves to straighten herself before rearing up, wiggling her body in excitement.

Even Medusa can't help but let out her own smile, watching Medusiana enjoy herself. For all of Athena's strange ideas outside of battle tactics, maybe she does have some good ones— _wait._ Her eyes narrow, realizing there's also a design on Medusiana's sweater, and that it's—

"Hey! Is that an owl?!"


End file.
